


Alpha Decisions

by Stormlyht



Series: This Town That Loves Me [39]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mostly talking, This town loves Derek, mild violence, stiles not so much, yes Derek is nude this entire scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8380159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormlyht/pseuds/Stormlyht
Summary: With the battle over it is time to deal with the acquisition of the Alpha pack.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So. Many. Characters. It doesn't seem like many of them are really involved in this chapter because the focus is on the Alpha pack members, but I promise more of them in the next part.

Stiles seemed to weigh nothing in his arms, the weight settling across him was the realization that they had won. Somehow, the two of them had beaten Deucalion, and that was amazing. He took a deep breath and pulled Stiles into his arms fully. There was nothing in the world that would make him want to let go of Stiles now.

“He’s dead.” Chris’ voice carried through the air as he walked into the ring and over to Deucalion. Derek could already hear the growling from Deucalion’s side of the circle, but he watched Chris as he moved to check for a pulse. There was no way Deucalion was coming back from a shattered skull though. Derek was ridiculously proud of Stiles.

“You fucker!” Ennis roared out from the edge of the circle, hands pounding on the ash barrier. “You killed him!”

“That’s right,” Derek said with a nod, turning to look at him. “And he would have killed me. So?”

“A stupid fucking human!” Ennis cried out and Derek snorted.

“Stiles might be human, but he’s never been known to be stupid. An idiot, maybe,” Derek said with a fond smile. He began walking over to Ennis, shifting just enough so Stiles wouldn’t be jiggled around too much. There was a feeling of invulnerability to him, as though he was high and nothing could ground him. “It doesn’t matter. What matters is that we won, and by the rules, you belong to me.”

“I don’t belong to you,” Ennis snarled, eyes flashing red at Derek.

“Well, you’re right. You don’t yet.” Derek hadn’t thought much about what would happen if they won, because it wasn’t something he had expected to happen. This would teach him to listen to Stiles a little bit more than he had before. Apparently he was pretty good at wrangling people together into enough of a cohesive unit to get things done. That would be invaluable in the future. “You have a choice though,” he said. “You can stay here and join my pack, or you can leave, and never come back to Beacon Hills ever again.” More than anything else, he hoped that Ennis just left.

“Are you kidding?” Ennis said, spitting on the ground. “I will never bow to you. I’m an Alpha, not some beta who needs someone to look up to.”

“The Alpha Battle has been decided.” Chris’ voice came from behind Derek. “Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski have won. As such, you are bound by the laws set out prior to the battle. You will join Derek’s pack, or leave.” Chris reached down and opened the mountain ash barrier.

Ennis snarled and rushed for Derek. There was a soft thwack and an arrow was sticking out of Ennis’ neck. At the same time, surprising Derek, Scott got in between the two of them. “Stop!” Scott shouted. There was strength to the word, power. It was an Alpha presence, thrumming through the air and setting across Derek’s skin like a blanket. Besides the fact that Scott hadn’t ever killed an Alpha, Derek had felt anxious and frustrated having other Alpha’s in town. Scott’s presence didn’t feel like a threat, it didn’t feel antagonistic.

Ennis and Scott stared at each other, the tension between the two of them thick in the air. Derek waited curiously, wondering what was keeping Ennis from attacking Scott, and what exactly it would mean for the territory. When Ennis finally took a step back, Derek could feel his shoulders relaxing. He snarled at both of them.

“Fine,” Ennis snapped out. “You’ll never see me again.” Then he turned and walked away, not looking back.

Derek stared at Scott and then moved to the side to look at his face. “What the hell was that?” he asked, and Scott frowned at him.

“I don’t know. I just… moved?” Scott shook his head and shrugged. “He left.” As if it was that easy. Maybe for him, it was. It wasn’t though, Alpha strength wasn’t something easy. Maybe Stiles was right about this too, about Scott being an Alpha because he assumed the role? Ugh, Stiles was going to be unbearable if too many people told him he was right.

“What about you two?” Derek asked as he turned to look at Ethan and Aiden. It was better to move forward than to dwell on something he couldn’t do anything about. They were looking at each other, some silent conversation that involved eyes and brows shooting between them for several moments before they broke gaze and looked over at Derek.

“I want to stay,” Ethan said quickly.

“Well I don’t!” Aiden said. “We’re Alpha’s, we can build our own pack now.”

“I don’t want my own pack, I never did.” Ethan looked at his brother again. “I never wanted to be an Alpha, I just wanted everyone to stop shafting us. You know that Aiden, you know how I feel.”

“You’re stronger than a beta though, you’re…” Aiden shook his head. “You’re being stupid.”

“Fine, I’ll be a beta in your pack then,” Ethan said.

The whole exchange fascinated Derek because they were so torn, not at all in sync like so many twins could be. He looked over at Scott. There were two packs in town, if that could work, and the jury was out on that for the moment but still, if it could work, then there was no reason to believe that having a couple extra Alpha’s around couldn’t too.

“Aiden,” Derek said as he looked back at the boy and saw his face turning a bright red. He wanted to touch him, but Stiles was still in his arms, and he didn’t want to let him go yet. He’d have to use his words. “Calm down. Think. Think about where your loyalties lie. Are they with us, with a pack, or with your brother?” 

Aiden looked over at him and Derek could see the struggle he was going through. The two of them hadn’t had the best of luck. Every major decision they had had to make had been done suddenly, which was never the best way to plan a life. This was just another sudden decision that they hadn’t had time to consider.

“With Ethan,” Aiden finally said with a sigh. Derek nodded at him and looked at Scott.

“What do you think of having an actual werewolf in your pack Scott?” Derek asked and Scott blinked at him in confusion.

“Huh?” Scott asked as Derek turned back to the twins. This was an on the spot suggestion, and he wasn’t sure how it would work, or if it would. Like the twins, they were on the spot.

“There’s two packs in Beacon Hills,” Derek explained, the idea firming in his mind as he spoke. He could feel the confusion from his pack as they walked over. Usually the pack would get to talk about adding a member before an offer went out, but this wasn’t, in any way, a usual turn of events. “Mine and Scott’s. It’s not something that usually happens in a town this small, but it is, and it would be really great if we could find ways to strengthen the ties between us. What do you two think of joining different packs, in the same town?” It wasn’t conventional, but he was pretty sure that Ethan and Aiden needed different things in a pack. The twins had only had each other for so long, but that had shaped them separately. Ethan needed a family, Aiden needed to be needed. If Scott was game, it was a solution that could work.

“I’m good with it,” Scott said with a shrug. “I mean, it would feel weird to have the two of you in different packs, but it might also really help. If you two are down.”

Ethan looked at Derek, then down at Stiles, and then at his brother. Derek could see him trembling, like he wanted to say something, but wasn’t sure how. Giving him an encouraging smile, Derek took a step back. If they needed space, he’d give it to them.

“You can take some time if you need-“ he started, but Ethan reached out and took Aiden’s hand.

“Aiden,” he said softly, and Aiden looked at him. There was another silent conversation before Aiden looked down, face flushing a bright red.

“You’re sure?” Aiden whispered.

“Yeah.” Ethan nodded his head and stepped closer to his brother, wrapping his arms around him and holding him close. “Yeah Aiden, I am. But we can do something else if you want to.”

“And you don’t have to stay if it doesn’t work,” Derek said. They needed to remember that Derek wasn’t going to be the same kind of Alpha Deucalion was. Or whatever crappy ass Alpha they’d had before that. “You can decide to change packs, or you can leave entirely. I won’t strong arm anyone into my pack or Scott’s.”

“Good,” Aiden said. “But I mean, we’ll smell like each other’s pack all the time.” He looked over at Derek with a furrowed brow. “It’s not like we’re going to stop living together.”

“I know,” Derek said with a nod. “You think Stiles is only going to smell like me?” He raised his eyebrows and Ethan laughed.

“I want to join your pack, Alpha Hale,” Ethan said.

“Okay,” Derek agreed. He looked at Aiden, who was pulling away and walking over to Scott.

“If you’ll have me, I’ll join your pack. But you’re not even an Alpha, so I don’t understand how that’s working.” Aiden offered his hand to Scott, who took it and shook with a big grin. Their eyes met and Scott’s eyes began to glow a rich, bright red.


End file.
